soapantarcticafandomcom-20200214-history
SOAP
The Society of Agent Personnel, or the SOAP is the main secret spy agency in Antarctica. It was founded in 1948 by the Antarctican government and nowadays there are more than 50 international SOAP organizations around the world. The main duties of SOAP include research, law enforcement, political diplomacy and spywork. History (timeline) 'Post-war' In 1948, Dale W. Phillips, the Antarctican president saw a need to improve the country’s defence. He instructed Captain Warren Fisher (who later went on to become the first Head of SOAP), the Captain of the Icyburg City Police Department to create and direct a team of highly trained military officers for a specialized taskforce that would carry out operations concerning terrorist threats, spying and national security - unlike any other branch of the military. It was called the Agent Penguin Unit and was formally commissioned on April 2, 1948; the unit consisting of 60 military officers. In June 1949 the responsibilities of the APU changed slightly. Rather than a division of the military, the unit would now become a department of the Antarctican government. This motion was extremely successful, lowering the Antarctican crime and terrorist threat rate by nearly 40%. It also called for new branches to be set up and consequently many new employees were trained and hired. '1950-1959' In 1951 Antarctican military and the APU joined the Korean war. Demand for new recruits was high and this lead to the formation of the Training and New Recruit Training sectors, with responsibilities to train up existing and new agents respectively. The following year, the APU began to segregate responsibilities and jobs into five distinct divisions: Forensics, Attack, Defence, Secrecy and Security. New employees were trained exclusively in one field, rather than all five, leading to specialization and an increase in work performance. Fisher retired in 1953 at the end of the Korean war. He was replaced by Dick Bailey. In 1956 the responsibilities of second-in-command and official representative were added. Their roles were to assist the Head of the APU and represent the APU in legal issues respectively. Dick Bailey was killed in a mission in 1959. He was replaced by Norman Shaw. '1960-1969' In 1960 construction began on the official headquarters in McMurdo. The complex was completed in 1962. In 1964 organization of the APU shifted slightly. It was renamed the APS (Agent Penguin Society) due to the expanding employee numbers and increase in responsibility. The four divisions were relabeled as Departments, each with a leader, or 'Head'. Each department was responsible for one aspect of the APS. These departments were: *Forensics *Offensive Strategies (formerly Attack) *Defence *Secrecy *Security *Training *New Recruit Training 1967 saw the introduction of the Department of Internal Affairs for employees who didn't actively contribute to SOAP's function but were important nonetheless. These roles included secretaries, janitors and doctors. The Hospital Wing was created as part of the department to treat wounded or ill agents. In 1968 the departments of Communication, Maintenance and Government were added with functions to carry out local and international communication, assist with the upkeep of the APS complex and liaison with the government. The Official Representative role was abolished with the formation of the Department of Government. '1970-1979' With the rising feminist movement of the late 1960s and early 1970s, the APS received criticism for only hiring male employees. Pressured by protests and marches, Shaw lifted the ban on female employment and Olivia Wright became the first APS agent in 1970. In 1971, the Antarctican military joined the Vietnam War, sending out specialized agents to spy on the enemy. They were named ‘Field Agents’ because their work was directly related to work outside of the APS, involving combat, much like the military. The remaining agents were named ‘Local Agents’ because they protected Antarctica from the mainland. The segregation of agents into Field or Local work led to the formation of the departments of Navigation and Finance and their roles to provide navigation of missions and to manage the budget of the APS. Shaw retired in 1974, being replaced by Pete Graham. The APS's name was changed to the Society of Agent Penguins in 1977 once again due to an increase in size and responsibility. By this time SOAP had over 200 agents in its employment. Budget was increased and the departments of Employment & Occupational Supervision and Transportation were introduced.These departments hired employees and managed employee welfare and managed SOAP's transportation. In 1978 SOAP shifted purpose. Following the end of the Vietnam War, SOAP began to focus on spying and political diplomacy instead of law enforcement and military operations and an emphasis on new technology for agents to utilize. This lead to a demand for new and cutting edge research and consequently the departments of General Research, Scientific Research, Weaponry Research and Technological Research were introduced by Graham. Local Agents were divided into tow categories: ‘Analyst Agents’ now had the sole responsibility to research and carry out workings inside the headquarters in these departments and 'Internal Affairs Agents' were employees who did not actively contribute to SOAP's main responsibility, but were vital nonetheless. This lead to the abolishment of the Department of Internal Affairs. Graham was killed in a mission in 1979. He was replaced by first ever female Head of SOAP Judith Leslie, who merged the departments of Defence and Security after budget cuts. '1980-1989' By 1983 SOAP was bankrupt. The recession of the early 1980s has sapped SOAP of its resources and budget, resulting in the job terminations of almost 20% of SOAP employees. After many failed attempts of negotiation with the Antarctican government, Head of SOAP Judith Leslie drafted a drastic, risky and controversial policy: SOAP would split itself from Antarctica and instead become part of the United Nations, serving as a security agency that countries belonging to the UN could employ. This policy was met with mass rioting from Antarctican citizens, with motions to impeach Leslie as the Head of SOAP. Despite the negative reaction, Antarctican president Uriah Kent approved the policy and SOAP became part of the United Nations, where its bankruptcy was saved by the addition of the USA, New Zealand, Australia, the UK, Japan, France, China, Russia, Canada, India and the United Arab Emirates employing SOAP, resulting in budget to increase again. Bases were formed in these countries and the department of the Management of International SOAP Bases was created as a result of this. The position of Official was introduced in 1984, responsible for managing the Head of Departments. Ireland and Luxembourg joined SOAP. Under pressure from the newly formed international SOAP bases, SOAP’s name was changed to the Society of Agent Personnel in 1985 because more non-penguins from these countries were being employed. In 1986 the departments of General Research and Scientific Research were combined to create the Department of Research. The Department of Weaponry Research was changed to Weaponry and the Department of Technological Research was renamed to the Department of Inventing. Denmark joined SOAP. The department of Media and Representatives was formed in 1989 to act as spokespeople to the media and press about SOAP affairs. The newly reunified Germany, Iceland and Austria joined SOAP that year. '1990-1999' Leslie retired in 1991. She was replaced by Charlie Leeds. Brazil joined SOAP. The Human Division of SOAP was introduced in 1992 - a duplicate of SOAP only this time employing humans. South Africa joined SOAP that year. Argentina joined SOAP in 1993. Sweden and Switzerland joined SOAP in 1994. An international inquiry was launched over allegations of the torture and experimentation of prisoners in 1995. After intensive investigations and legal proceedings, SOAP was found to be torturing and experimenting upon captured prisoners but was pardoned. SOAP also declared itself nuclear free that year. Under pressure from his illegal actions, Leeds resigned. He was replaced by Harvard Jenkins. Turkey joined SOAP. In 1996, KIWI raids on SOAP led to strict laws and policies being introduced in addition to Norway and Mexico joining SOAP. A young woman named Margaret Beaker, (who would later go under the alias of 'The Duck'), was employed by SOAP as an undercover agent. After being struck by lightning, she became catatonic and insane, fleeing SOAP for Colombia where she plotted to destroy SOAP. Recent research has indicated that Beaker was most likely an undiagnosed schizophrenic. Beaker commenced The Kiev Incident of 1997 on December 2, 1997, resulting in the death of Jenkins. He was replaced by Roberta Jones. She was killed the next day by Beaker, leaving SOAP in anarchy, with attacks from KIWI, Beaker and the terrorist Tolstoy Family. Beaker attacked the main SOAP Headquarters in McMurdo and killed 123 agents in a devastating attack. The headquarters were abandoned and SOAP was temporarily suspended by the Antarctican government, though on June 6, 1998 SOAP was officially terminated. '2000-2009' Antarctican Minister of Defence Ethan Cosby commissioned the reintroduction of SOAP in 2000. The SOAP headquarters were built that year outside of the Antarctican capital, Icyburg. Two initiatives were introduced - aimed at providing care, safety and accommodation for retired and/or veteran SOAP agents and providing permanent accommodation in the form of apartments for agents in the main SOAP Headquarters for protection and ease of access. This lead to the formation of the department of Catering to provide meals for the agents. Singapore, Andorra, the Czech Republic and South Korea joined SOAP along with all of the previous countries pre- SOAP termination. The department of Offensive Strategies was renamed to Offence. Spain joined SOAP in 2001. Vietnam and Hungary joined SOAP in 2002. Croatia joined SOAP in 2003. Colombia joined SOAP in 2004. In 2005, the Hospital Wing was given departmental status as the Department of Health although its responsibilities remained the same. Greece and Chile joined SOAP. Peru and Italy joined SOAP in 2006. Portugal joined SOAP in 2007. Cosby retired in 2008. He was replaced by Baby Narrolla. Poland joined SOAP. The Netherlands and Indonesia joined SOAP in 2009. '2010-present' In 2010, families with children began to live in the SOAP apartments, which was previously only meant for full-time employees. The SOAP Education Initiative was introduced, leading to the formation of the department of Education: a school. Israel and Kenya joined SOAP. In 2011 SOAP suffered the largest budget cut in 40 years. Unemployment soared and almost half of all agents lost their jobs. Adele Strap-Snares, the president of Antarctica was assassinated with evidence to SOAP's involvement. SOAP was placed under strict investigation and the UN voted on many laws to try and restrict SOAP's authority, power and jurisdiction. The department of Laundry was introduced. In 2012 the Human Division was abolished, leading to the formation of the Department of Human Relations and the Department of Laundry merged to the Department of Maintenance. The SOAP Party was elected into Congress but suffered under inflation and recession. With opponents describing the Congress as a military dictatorship, an emergency election was called for when president Lenora Valeria was impeached. The Anti-SOAP Party was elected and abolished SOAP. With no security measures in place, Antarctica collapsed into anarchy, with rioting and violence becoming commonplace. Margaret Beaker launched an attack in May 2012, with an estimated 5000 casualties because of this. SOAP was reinstated as political leader but Valeria the resigned at the end of the year. The Philippines and Thailand joined SOAP. Uruguay, Ukraine and Cyprus joined SOAP in 2013. Due to the drastically declining number of human employees, the Department of Human Relations was decommissioned in 2014. All human employees were redistributed to corresponding departments. Romania, Liberia and Bulgaria joined SOAP. Sri Lanka and Paraguay joined SOAP in 2015. Heads of SOAP Current departments (Antarctica) 'Department of Catering' Created in 2000 as part of an initiative to provide SOAP agents with accommodation inside of SOAP bases, the Department of Catering provides three meals a day to all agents on a meal plan in both regular and vegetarian options, as well as religious preferences. The department is headed by Moozie Morison, who is also the co-owner of The Red Herring Restaurant and celebrity chef. The department has been criticised since its creation for being both unnecessary and unimportant but nonetheless it is highly appreciated by the agents of SOAP. 'Department of Communication' The purpose of this department is to provide agents with communication resources inside and outside of SOAP headquarters. It is also responsible for all mission log records, maintaining video and radio contact between Field Agents on missions and Analysts as well as communication within the Headquarters itself. The department also controls the Administration Centre and the SOAP Hotline (8800 SOAP HQ or 8800 76 27 47). The department is currently headed by actress Baby Chiaroscuro and was created in 1968. 'Department of Education' Due to the increase in families with children choosing to live inside of the SOAP bases, the Department of Education was created in 2010 by Jamese Chiaroscuro, who also leads the department. The department educates the children of agents in a SOAP-internship style schooling. For instance, if the agents’ children are interested in a SOAP career, their school life can be integrated into SOAP, giving them a thorough education. The Ministry of Education School Review Board stated in a review that “The school is flourishing with the support from students and parents alike. It is not unlike other internship schools where school is focused on one area. We have had many positive reviews from the parents who are delighted with the progress of their children. It is good to see such dedication from the teachers and such a specialized curriculum for students who wish to follow in the footsteps of their parents.” Like the departments of Catering and Maintenance, the Department of Education has been criticised for being a waste of resources and money as well as being a dangerous environment for children. 'Department of Employment and Occupational Supervision' This department's responsibilities include ensuring safe and fair working environments for all agents and to employ or dismiss staff. Agents with issues concerning their employment can see staff in this department to clarify problems or concerns. They also keep the agent's Personal Files, hire new employees and oversee their training. The department was initially established in 1977 but since SOAP's merger with the United Nations in 1983, the department has become an independent entity from SOAP and now functions more or less as a Worker's Union for SOAP employees.The department is managed by Gurgle Merino. 'Department of Finance' The Department of Finance deals with the financial and economical aspects of SOAP. Currently headed by Julia Tolstoy, it is responsible for paying agents, accounting costs and bills, budgeting and acquiring resources like food, equipment and weapons and distributing them around the various departments according to demand. A division of the department is the Board of Investors, private donors of resources to SOAP. This board is chaired by Judith Barrowman. The department was created in 1971. 'Department of Forensics' The oldest of all departments, the Department of Forensics was formed in 1964 with original responsibilities mirroring the police force and other aspects of law enforcement. Nowadays the department is mostly run by analyst who decipher and analyse evidence and data left behind at crime scenes gathered by Field Agents whilst on missions. The department is led by Adélie Morolla. 'Department of Government' After the position of Official Representative was abolished in 1968, the Department of Government was created to maintain relations between the Antarctican government, SOAP and the United Nations.In addition to this, the department helps to aid the government in laws and policies concerning SOAP and takes part in many legal trials. Since SOAP joined the UN in 1983, one seat in each country's senate, congress or parliament is permanently held by SOAP as well as a seat on the UN itself. A division of the department of Government is the Legal Administration, a team of lawyers who preside of legal matters concerning SOAP, its affiliates and employees. The SOAP Party, another extension of the department was voted in Congress in 2011.The department is headed by former president of Antarctica, Lenora Valeria, who also occupies the SOAP seat in the Antarctican Congress. The United Nations seat is occupied by Victoria Weatherby. 'Department of Health' Originally the Hospital Wing, the wing was upgraded to a department in 2005. Its primary function is to care and heal wounded or sick agents who have been injured on missions. The department also supplies the Department of Offence with Medical Officers for missions and conducts first aid training for all agents. Grief and post-traumatic stress counselling is also provided and mandatory for all agents. Abby Rivers manages the department. 'Department of Inventing' Formerly known as the Department of Technological Research when it was created in 1978, the department was renamed to the Department of Inventing in 1986, but the purpose has always been to invent new technology for agents to use. Prior to the formation of the department, SOAP contracted scientists or corporations to aid with the development of technological advancements. This was both costly and limited SOAP's technological potential so the department was formed as a result of this. Notable inventions include teleportation systems, laser guns, the SOAP Underground Transportation Unit and superior bullet-proof body armour. Nowadays the department is headed by Violet DeLucca. 'Department of Maintenance' Created in 1968, the department is different in the fact that its employees are responsible of the upkeep of SOAP bases. Employees in this department tend to power and water utilities, clean rooms and repair structural damage. With the addition of SOAP accommodation, the department was criticised for employing housekeepers and maids because many Antarcticans felt as though SOAP should be treated more as a work environment, rather than a hotel. Currently the department is managed by Charlotte Yellow. 'Department of the Management of International SOAP Bases' The department's purpose is to manage and maintain contact between the SOAP Headquarters in Antarctica and overseas SOAP bases. Consequently, this department can only be found in the Antarctican SOAP base. Employees communicate and visit other SOAP bases to monitor missions, research and political matters. It was created in 1983 as a result of SOAP joining the United Nations and the addition of other countries employing SOAP. Anya-May Olympus heads the department. 'Department of Media and Representatives' Lead by Brunhilda Santiago, this department maintains relations with the media and ensures that classified or top secret information is not leaked. Responsibilities include press conferences, televised interviews or public announcements on behalf of SOAP and the promotion SOAP. The department was created in 1988. 'Department of Navigation' This department's responsibilities involve providing Field Agents with geographical, social, economic and meteorological data for use on missions. Other duties include navigating agents on missions and providing maps and charts. Employees often accompany Field Agents on missions to help track, survey, navigate, transport and guide them. The department is headed by Pepper Cayenne, which was created in 1971. 'Department of New Recruit Training' The Department of New Recruit Training deals training and educating the new recruits of SOAP to suit their occupations. The department also takes responsibility for the mandatory fitness and mental examinations of new agents as well as specialist training in one field of SOAP, for example lawyering. The department was created in 1964 and is managed by Nibble Tolstoy. 'Department of Offence' The largest and arguable most important department of SOAP, the Department of Offence (Offensive Strategies until 2000) was created in 1964 to create, control and carry out SOAP's various missions. The responsibilities of the department are often overseen by the Head of SOAP and department, which include organizing missions to carry out, as well as recruiting agents to do them. Missions can vary extensively, from locating someone or something to political diplomacy or capturing an area using physical combat. Missions typically last from five days to six months. The department also tracks and and monitors terrorist or other dangerous criminal activity. Employees in this department have the highest annual salary of any SOAP agent due the high risk of danger and casualty compared to the work in other departments. It also has the lowest mean employee age (29) because most Field Agents in this department retire from Field work in their mid-late thirties. Finny Beluga leads this department. In the absence of a Head of SOAP or second-in-command, it is traditional for the Head of Offence to take on the temporary role, effectively making them the "third-in-command". 'Department of Research' A large department that is headed by Hedwig Stone, the Department of Research carries out beneficial research for the various other departments to use. This can range from a childhood background report of a criminal mastermind for the Department of Offence or recipes for dinner for the Department of Catering. The department exclusively employs Analysts and is also responsible for all files, records and archives in SOAP. The archives are an extension of the department and is overseen by the Archival Manager, Tilly Snowdon. Initially two separate departments, the departments of General Research and Scientific Research were created in 1978 and merged in 1986 to form the department of Research as it is known today. 'Department of Secrecy' Established in 1964, the Department of Secrecy controls all black budget operations and spywork. This department is often involved of the interrogation of prisoners, spying and commissioning black budget missions. The department also manages the Black Archives and often contains SOAP's most confidential and top secret data and information. Logan leads the department. 'Department of Security' The purpose of this department is to provide SOAP's and aid the security of important locations or persons outside of SOAP bases, such as escorting an ambassador who is the target of an assassin. The department consists mainly of Field Agents who venture on missions or help work closely with Department of Offence agents. Inside of SOAP, the department operates all of the checkpoints and all security clearance matters. Initially there were two departments; the departments of Defence and Security were created in 1964 and merged in 1979 to form the department of Security. Now it is headed by Filli Hensebba. 'Department of Training' Formed in 1964 to advance and upgrade the training protocol of existing agents, the department is now led by Chicky Hensebba. The department mainly supervises the physical and mental training of all SOAP agents to keep them in top condition. Mandatory fitness and mental check-ups are undergone by all SOAP employees once a month. 'Department of Transportation' This department manages all transportation units that belong to SOAP, including their maintenance, replacement and upgrades. SOAP transportation units include armoured vehicles, jets, amphibian vehicles and the Underground Transportation Unit and additional upgrades are often introduced with help from the Department of Inventing. The department was created in 1977 and is headed by Quincy Flag. 'Department of Weaponry' The Department of Weaponry was originally established in 1978 as the Department of Weaponry Research and changed name in 1986. As its name suggests, this department controls all of SOAP's weapons, including firearms and explosives. The department also aids the Department of Inventing to upgrade and invent new weapons. Alice ___ currently heads the department. Decommissioned departments 'Abolished departments' The following departments have been abolished: *Department of Human Relations, 2012-2014 *Department of Internal Affairs, 1967-1978 'Merged departments' The following departments have been merged into other departments: *Department of Defence, 1964-1979, merged with Department of Security *Department of General Research, 1978-1986, merged with Department of Scientific Research to form the Department of Research *Department of Scientific Research, 1978-1986, merged with Department of General Research to form the Department of Research 'Renamed departments' The following departments have been given new names though their responsibilities have much remained the same: *Department of Attack, 1960, renamed to "Offensive Strategies" *Department of Offensive Strategies, 1960-2000, renamed to "Offence" *Department of Technological Research, 1978-1986, renamed to "Inventing" *Department of Weaponry Research, 1978-1986, renamed to "Weaponry" *Hospital Wing, 1967-2005, renamed to "Department of Health" Location 'Headquarters' The SOAP Headquarters are located just outside of Icyburg, Antarctica. The following chart shows the main SOAP base in each SOAP-affiliated country. 'Rooms and facilities' Aside from offices for the departments, all SOAP bases are required to be fitted with the following compulsory rooms and facilities: *Main Control Centre *Cafeteria and kitchen *School *Residential apartments *Weapon testing room(s) *Explosives testing room(s) *Transport Wing *Hanger *Laboratories *Archives *Black Archives *Power generator and backup generator *Gym *Training circuit course *Storage and file rooms *Administration building *Security complex *Siege bunker(s) Variation occurs between complexes depending on location and budget. For example, coastal bases tend to have docks. Any further additions to SOAP complexes are optional but must be relevant to SOAP.